Out of the Norm
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Demyx has gone missing...? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts from Square Enix nor the Monster High **Book** Series by Lisli Harrison.

* * *

Out Of the Norm

Alarms screeched loudly waking Zexion from a sound sleep. He blinked wearily at the ceiling before his sleep fogged head registered that the alarm was coming from the Proof of Existence. As soon as he pulled his cloak on he teleported to the Proof only to run smack into the crowd that had already began to form.

The alarm quit almost immediately. Xenmas, Saix, and Xigbar stood solemnly in front of the now red proof of number Nine.

Demyx is dead? That's not true! It can't be.

"As you can see it appears that we've regrettably lost Nine this evening." Xenmas said monotonously.

"But he was only on reconnaissance!" Axel yelled angrily.

A flicker caught Zexion's eye. Zexion turned his gaze back to the flickering stone. "Uh Superior?"

"You dare question ME?"

"Hey." Zexion waved his hand in a futile attempt to get their attention.

"Yeah maybe I do GRANDPA!"

"Hello?"

"Why you insolent Bastard! I'm not that much older than you!"

The stone turned back to it's original blue with a brilliant flash of light blinding everybody in the room.

"Nine Is Alive!" Zexion yelled.

XxX

"Request to be on the search party denied Eight." Saix growled as Axel pitched another fit.

"Numbers Three and Two you will escort Eight back to his room. He is not to leave for anything, and Two you are to watch him. Pop a tranq in him if need be."

"What?!" Axel yelled as Xigbar grinned. Zexion was positive that Xigbar wasn't going to hesitate once he got Axel to his room.

"Six and Ten you have been assigned to find out what happened to Nine and return him to us before someone on that world finds him and makes him an experiment. If need be that you need to send for reinforcements Myself and Five will join you."

"Right." Zexion said as Luxord opened a portal.

xXx

"Gosh it's bright." Luxord winced as they exited the portal.

"So… Where are we?" Zexion raised his head to look at Luxord."

"We are on earth in a small town called Salem."

"Modern day apparently." Zexion gagged as a car flew by, polluting the air.

"Buck up shorty. Can you smell Him?"

"No…"

"Hm…. Gotta picture of the bloke?"

"…" Zexion sighed before opening his lexicon and ripping out two pages, which soon formed into pictures of Demyx. "You'll head north and I'll take the south side?"

"Right. Don't get kidnapped midget."

"Look-" "Damn it I'm…. Oh very funny Luxord." Zexion growled as he noticed the time skip.

XxX

Zexion walked around for hours before he caught the faintest whiff of Demyx. His nose led him to a carousel. "Demyx?" He called as he slowly walked round the surrounding area. He froze dead in his tracks as several unknown scents greeted his nose. He frowned. The trail wasn't fresh for those scents… but Demyx's scent danced all around and through them. In fact…. Demyx's scent was the most normal out all the scents he had caught so far.

It appeared as if Something had spooked Demyx, His steps became stretched out heading straight for… Zexion stopped short of the street as a car zipped by bringing him out of his concentration. Demyx's trail stopped in the middle of the street…

"Great… just great…" Zexion mumbled. "I guess I should check the tabloids…" Zexion shook his head and chose a bench. He dialed Luxord's number.

"Yes half pint?"

"I found his scent."

"But not him."

"No… It seems that he was hit by a car."

"You're kidding right?"

"Negative Ten. I'm going to hang around here a little longer in hopes of finding out why he was running. I want you to search the local morgues for anything fishy."

"Why do I have to-"

"Ten…"

"Aw bite me you wanker. I'm off to it…"

xXx

Demyx woke to voices.

"I can't believe you brought him in here!" 1

"Would you rather that I left him on the street so that he could be found by a normie?" 2

"You're not even sure he is a RAD." 3

"Hey he's still breathing _without_ a pulse." 2

"I think he's waking up…." 1

"Blindfold him quick!"3

A cloth was harshly slapped down over his eyes, painfully jarring his head. "OW!" He yelped. "Kingdom hearts! Damn it Axel If this is another one of your sick games I swear I'll drown you in your sleep!" He growled in a futile hope to make them think he hadn't been eavesdropping, as he pulled gently on his bindings.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Axel." the third girl said quietly. "Are you hurting?"

"… Aside from that nice pain in my leg yeah I'm fine. Could you please tell me where I am?"

"I'm sorry but we can't do that mate." Girl two said before three could respond.

"… I'll go see if I can find Mr. Stein. Maybe with any luck he'll be able to set his leg." Girl one said. Demyx listened as she exited.

"At least you only dislocated his knee Lala." Two sighed with relief.

"Blue!" Lala scolded.

"…. I don't suppose I could get untied, can I?"

"Sorry…"

"Aw shucks and here I was hoping that my kidnappers weren't fixated with a dominatrix complex." Demyx grinned.

"Eh! Pervert!" Lala protested.

"Hey I'm the one tied up. Besides I've a dislocated knee remember? Where the hell am I running to?"

"… He does have a point Blue."

"Yeah but if we untie him he'll take off his blindfold."

"Oh right…"

XxX

Zexion sighed as the latest person he had asked walked away. He stopped as one of the odd scents that he had caught at the carousel reached his nose. It was a tall dark skinned girl was jogging towards him… His eyes widened as he caught the smell of sea salt and sand on her…. _She's been near Demyx!_

She started to go around him when he stepped in her way, she stopped shortly in front of him. "Excuse me I'm in a hurry-"

"Please

. I'm looking for my older brother. He wandered off from our hotel room last night, and we haven't been able to find him since. Please if you've seen him tell me…" Zexion held out the picture of Demyx in front of her.

Recognition flashed in her eyes before she shook her head. "I'm sorry." She went to step around him.

"Please if you see him, tell him to we're looking for him." Zexion sighed as she jogged off. He pulled out his cell phone.

"What now midget."

"Keep it up Ten I'll make you regret your words. Look I only called because I might have lead… but just be careful okay? Something weird is going on around here…" Zexion hung up before he could receive more comments from the peanut gallery.

xXx

Demyx gritted his teeth in as one of them poked his leg. "That does hurt you know." He said irritably.

"Sorry. I was just checking for bleeding."

"Ugh.. Don't say that word." Lala complained faintly.

"Right…" Demyx grumbled.

"Sorry Lala. So mate what's your name?"

"Why you gonna put it on my tombstone?" Demyx grinned.

"Look I'm sorry I hit you with my car." Lala grumbled.

"If you were sorry I wouldn't have this blindfold on… What's with the secrecy?"

"…. We could ask you questions of our own you know." Blue said quietly.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere. But I'm not talking."

"You shouldn't even be talking by all means." Blue pointed out. "How is it that you still are?"

"Wow that was awful cold. I guess I should refrain from talking."

"What she meant is the fact that you don't have a pulse." Lala clarified.

"… I guess that's reasonable enough… I don't have a pulse because I don't have a heart." Demyx grinned.

"That's… Impossible." Lala said hesitantly.

"Is it? Does every living creature need a heart to exist? Just because I'm nonexistent doesn't make me unreal."

"Uh… you just said a contradiction."

"So sue me."

"I would but you won't tell us your name."

XxX

Zexion followed her trail all the way back to the park next to the carousel. He stopped short of a dense thicket and stared. Her scent just ended right there in that thicket. It didn't go beyond that, or anything.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zexion cursed under his breath.

"Six." Luxord breathed as he jogged up.

"The trail just died." Zexion frowned.

"I can't find Waterboy anywhere."

"Likewise… I can't seem to locate him myself."

"… I thought you had a bloody lead! That's why the hell I came looking for you."

"I did but It just ends here. I've been up and down the damnable riverfront, but this is the last place He touched the earth."

"Maybe the bloke really is dead."

"No. I refuse to believe it. I know that Nine is still alive, he's too stubborn to die." Zexion shook his head.

Luxord sighed and began to rub his temples. "Bloody 'ell Six, what do you purpose we do? Start digging?"

"Look I can't think with you yelling at me!" Zexion glared up at the taller nobody. Luxord sighed and leaned against a tree. Zexion paced for the better part of ten minutes before Luxord went to interrupt again only earning him a glare as he opened his mouth. Before Zexion could resume his pacing the girl from before burst into the clearing with a rather tall man in tow.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the two of them.

"You!" Zexion frowned.

"Hello again… Um any luck finding your brother?"

It is unknown to Luxord why but for the first time he'd ever witnessed Zexion fly off the handle. Zexion scoffed before rounding on the girl. "Like you don't fucking know where he is! His fucking scent is all over you!"

"Pardon?" she did a double take.

"Oh don't even try to play coy you little-" Zexion stopped as Luxord placed on of his cards on the younger nobody's fore head temporarily freezing him. The girl's and the man's eyes widened furthermore at Zexion's frozen state. If you looked close enough you could see the spit flying from his mouth was also frozen.

"Well." Luxord chuckled lightly. "That was quite enough of that." Luxord said with a very weak smile. "I must apologize for my superior. You see he's quite worried about a comrade of ours. Judging from his rant, I'm to suppose you know full well where our friend is at. Might I ask for you cooperation on allowing me to locate this young man?" Luxord held up Demyx's picture.

"How in the hell did you do that?!" the girl blurted out pointing at the frozen Zexion.

Luxord smiled a devil may care grin. "That is a secret."

xXx

"It's about time you got back! Wait who is that?" Lala said as the door opened.

"He's been searching for him." a man's voice said as foot steps made their way to the table. Demyx's hopes raised seeing as there wasn't the sounds of mass murder happening in the room. They hadn't sent Saix…

"Oi waterboy it's good to see you in one piece."

"_Luxord?" _Demyx said as the blind fold was taken off. Sure enough Luxord stood there with a shit eating grin. Demyx glanced at his captors, the three girls, one with pink striped black hair, one with blue striped blonde and the last was dark complexioned with brown hair. The seemed normal enough… so why all the secrecy?

"If you could help me out by holding him." the man said as he finished inspecting Demyx's leg. Luxord nodded as the other man pulled hard on his leg. Demyx yelled as his leg snapped back into place.

"See that wasn't all that bad." The man said as he turned back to the girls.

"For you maybe…" Demyx growled under his breath. "Luxord, why are you here?"

"Well when your proof went red we were kind of in the middle of a impromptu funeral when we realized that is wasn't red. So rescue mission."

"Right but why you?"

"Hm? I've no bloody reason why the blokes sent me and Six. Though we should be getting back before they send Seven."

"…" Demyx paled. "Let's get out of here." he said swinging his legs over the table. Luxord helped him to his feet.

"Well it was nice meet the lot of you, thanks for watching over this guy. Good day now." Luxord said as he helped Demyx hobble out.

"Well that was certainly odd… but who and what were they?" Blue wondered aloud as soon as they were out of sight.

"I don't know but the blonde guy freaking froze this short dude with a nasty temper outside. Literally…" Clawdeen said as she began to describe the whole mini-scenario…

XxX

"-Bmmmf!" Zexion cursed, a hand covering his mouth. He blinked as he realized what had happed and glared up at Luxord who just merely raised a brow.

"Come on Zexion mission complete." Demyx smiled as he leaned against a tree his face pale.

"Demyx?!" Zexion blinked before hugging him tightly.

"Careful there. The twit had his leg dislocated, I say we need to get 'im home so come along." Luxord said as he opened the portal and ushered them in.


End file.
